Presently, when mobile phone terminals share data, a connection is directly established between a transmitter and a receiver, and the transmitter directly transmits data to the receiver. The transmitter cannot determine whether the reception environment of the receiver is secure, which may result in a risk of stealing and eavesdropping after content is received.
Therefore, what is needed is a new technical solution, which can ensure security of shared data when the transmitter and the receiver share data, and prevent the problem that the shared data is stolen or eavesdropped after the receiver receives the shared data.